Why Reever Doesn't Drink
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Lavi spikes the punch, and Komui finds out why Reever doesn't drink. KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's me again, I wrote this a while ago, but now that I have ch 2 partly finished, I feel ready to post this. This will be a four or five chapter long fic. No actual drunk sex, but there will be sex later.

My muse is being fickle. I'm extremely lucky in that every time I sit down to write, something comes out, but she chooses the story she wants to work on (and sometimes she'll just start new ones). Trying to fight her only results in writers block so I've stopped trying.

The next chapter of "Reever sucks at Poker" will be up as soon as I finish my final project for English. This summer I **should **have more time to write; but the boys and I are taking a long trip to Australia (I'm doing study abroad there so the boys decided it'd be a good time to take a vacation and hang out with George's family). We will also be taking short trips to China (to visit my boyfriend's family)and Japan and England (to visit both sides of my family). So even if I write a lot, I may not get to post regularly, but I'll try to get my current fics finished before I leave.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I really need to write this?

*******

It was the Order's annual Christmas party, made all the more special this year because it was also Allen's birthday (Merry birth-mas Allen!).

Spirits were high, people were merry, and someone (*cough* Lavi *cough*) had spiked the punch.

Reever, however, wasn't aware of this. The supervisor was in one of his manic phases again, so the blonde had been downing glass after glass of punch, waiting with dread for the robo-menace that was probably lurking somewhere.

******

An (Komurin free) hour later Reever was pretty damn drunk. Not quite enough to vomit, but enough to have seriously impaired judgment.

He was getting pretty tired and Komui looked comfy, so he went over and sat on his lap, hugging his shoulders. He tucked his head into the crook of the supervisor's neck and drifted off.

******

Komui was stunned, he had a lapful of sexy Aussie and he didn't know to do. Reever sighed in his sleep and Komui felt the warm breath on is neck, sending little chills up and down his spine. He head was reeling. What was Reever doing? It wasn't like him at all, especially in public (not like he'd ever sit on anyone's lap, but still).

He couldn't help himself, Komui looked around to make sure no one was looking (they weren't) and then petted Reever's hair. The blonde "Mmmmmh"-ed and snuggled closer, making his heart do a little dance of joy.

Komui bent down to kiss Reever's forehead, and stopped. He could smell a bit of alcohol on the Aussie's breath. Well, that explained a lot. He sighed disheartened.

But how was Reever drunk? Komui knew for a fact that Reever didn't drink. Had he finally driven Reever crazy?

Regardless, Reever would be mortified when he woke up. He was kind of heavy, but bearable. Komui picked him up and carried him away from the crowd. Komui couldn't remember where the blonde's room was, so he took him to his own rooms instead.

******

Reever looked damn good laying on the supervisor's bed. Too good. Komui turned and was about to high-tail it out of there before he gave into temptation, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

A disoriented blonde stared up him with glassy blue eyes.

*****

Reever didn't know what had happened or why he felt so strange but the next thing he knew he was kissing Komui. It felt really nice.

*****

Reever was… Reever was kissing him! He tasted like lemon soda, candy, fruit punch and… vodka.

That's right, Reever was drunk!

'Bad Komui,' he scolded himself, 'It isn't nice to take advantage of the sexy, fuckable blonde who's spread out on your bed…. NO! He's drunk!... He probably wouldn't remember…. THAT ISN'T THE POINT! ... Shit, he's groping me!'

*****

Komui decided to just go along with things. He would not initiate anything, but he wasn't going to stop Reever either.

Hell, maybe Ree was a horney drunk (It would explain a lot). Komui couldn't pass up this sort of opportunity.

****

A/N: More soon. I have a feeling that Australia will give me great KomuixReever ideas, then again, work does that on a daily basis.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 2: So operation "Move to Australia" was successful. I really love my classes so far, and I've met a lot of amazing people (and instantly bonded with the British and Japanese exchange students)! George and I got in an "Aussie-slang vs. Irish-slang which is weirder" battle on the plane and I won! (Mostly because my people have awesome Gaelic-based stuff sometimes (though I should note that I won with "Aussie kiss" which is like a French kiss, but errr 'down under'….yeah. Joe couldn't stop laughing after that one…)).

Reever pulled Komui down onto the bed. He went sat willingly, waiting with baited breath to see what the blonde would do next. He didn't have to wait long. Ree promptly pushed him onto his back and… passed out on top of him…

Dammit! This was probably karma's way of paying him back for all the slacking off he'd done.

The Aussie sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer, tangling his hands in the supervisor's shirt and jacket. Komui touched Reever's cheek almost reverently and wrapped an arm around his waist. He might as well enjoy his punishment.

His heart did a little dance when the blonde nuzzled his hand and mumbled in his sleep. More specifically, Reever had said his name! Success! (though a small part of his brain noted that Ree might've been having a nightmare…)

After a few hours of watching Reever sleep (which wasn't at all creepy, but then again it's not like he was (that much of) a stalker) Komui drifted off as well.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short, it seemed like a good stopping point, theme wise anyway. I was trying to finish up "Reever Sucks at Poker" but my muse wouldn't let me and demanded that I do this. Now that she's satisfied I'll get working on the last chapters of "RSAP" and "Tattoo" (But I've decided to try to update a story at least once a week, so we'll see how that goes. )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A few more chapters to go in this.

Reever woke up.

He was nauseous and his head was pounding. One consolation was that wherever he was, it was pitch black. He felt like total shite. Even so, he also felt strangely content.

He groaned loudly, hurting his own ears, and rolled over, his brain screaming as he fell a few inches before landing on mattress. The hell? He reached out and came in contact with another person. Shit! His brain spared him by shutting down again.

The next time that Reever woke up, things were better. His eyelids had rather crusted over but once that was rubbed away, he saw that a dim light ebbed around the room.

The light seemed to emanate from Komui (or rather behind him) who was slumped in a bedside chair asleep. He had pulled Reever's arm into his lap, and was holding his hand. The sweetness of this picture though, was somewhat marred by the IV needle and accoutrements sticking out of the blonde's arm.

For a while he just laid there watching the supervisor in a contemplative way. He blinked an Komui and IV were gone (he'd dozed off again but the bandage on his arm informed him that it hadn't been a dream).

Xxx

The supervisor had decided to get out of there before he did something stupid… again. The Aussie was way too freaking tempting.

Reever would probably be out for a while, meaning that now was the perfect time to come up with all sorts of 'procrastination strategies'!

Xxx

Reever stared at the ceiling, willing things to make sense.

He was in Komui's bed, with a bandaged arm, his head was fuzzy, and there was a distinct cottony alcoholy aftertaste in his mouth. Fuck.

There were many reasons why Reever did not drink: he liked to be in control of himself, he didn't want to deal with the resulting embarrassment, and he'd rather not have a hangover. He also had a nasty habit of telling the truth and giving in to all his suppressed urges. (He'd had a few nasty experiences 'round the time he was in university.)

Ugh, he'd obviously gotten drunk (but he had no idea how or why). He must've made a complete fool of himself…

Bloody Fucking Hell. He probably hit on Komui…. Dammit!

No one was supposed to know that he saw him that way… And nothing, you know, hurt… so Komui obviously hadn't… But of course he wouldn't because he didn't , you know, think of Reever like that.

Anyway, Komui had probably thrown him in here so that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Would he ever be able to face the supervisor again?

A/N: Yeah, my idea of Reever is heavily based off George, which explains the weird internal dialogue thing.

I'm still working on the last bits of "Reever Sucks At Poker:, "Tattoo" and "Devine Interference" but my muse is being a bitch and only lets me get about a sentence farther on each every day… (But they're all about 3/4ths done)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think there's about 1 more chapter to go.

Reever wanted to hide out forever, And he would have, if not for two things: 1) eventually the others would wonder where he was and the supervisor might just tell them and 2) it was Komui's room so he was bound to return eventually. He couldn't sequester himself in his own rooms either. Locks were no match for crazy ass robots.

Besides, the Order needed him, or at least he liked to think so. He collected his things and went to the baths, stopping by his own rooms on the way.

Xxxxx

The whole science department immediately knew that something was up. The blonde was squeaky clean, freshly shaven, decked out in a blindingly white lab coat and strangest of all instead of hunting the supervisor down he avoided him like the plague.

Reever wanted things to return to normal, he really did, but he couldn't face Komui just yet. At the same time, he wanted to explain, to laugh it off so that his boss would stop giving him all those odd looks.

Xxxxx

Komui was having a hard time slacking off. With no one yelling at him, he got bored pretty quickly. What's more, he couldn't stop staring a the blonde, who apparently wanted none of it.

It wasn't his fault! Reever had kissed him. Though to be fair he had been drunk at the time…. 'Wait… he woke up in my bed… what if he thinks that I tried to molest him…. Shit!'

But what could Komui do? Reever didn't seem receptive to a conversation and he could just scream , "I didn't molest you!" Especially since he had wanted to do just that (and because Reever would die of embarrassment and send his ghost back to murder him).

Xxxx

A day passed, and then another, but on the third day Reever walked in to the supervisor's office.

It had been difficult but he had managed to convince himself that he was probably blowing things out of proportion. And besides, if he decided to switch branches and get the hell out of dodge, he deserved to know why.

"Yes, Reever?" Komui looked up from his paperwork trying to seem calm. As though he didn't expect Reever to scream profanities at him and announce that he was quitting. Then again, the fact that he was looking at work stuff showed just how messed up he felt.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize for… the other day. No one told me that the punch was alcoholic and I'm sorry for whatever I might've said or done."

"You don't remember?"

"Sorry, no. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Hmmm, both I think. You fell asleep when things were getting interesting."

"Bloody hell… What…."

Komui thought about it for a moment. It wasn't nice to lie, and Reever would find out eventually, but was it worth it? In this case he decided that it was. "You told me that you loved me."

Reever gasped. "Ack! You… you weren't supposed to… to find out…"

Komui teleported over and pulled him close, "It's okay though because I love you too!"

Reever let out a sigh of relief and returned the embrace.

A/N: George, as Reever's clone, demanded this instead of Ree just getting molested. Joe on the other hand, as Komui's clone, thinks that Reever should routinely be molested on/ against the nearest surface…

Reviews are made of awesome and I'm currently accepting requests (any series/ pairing).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. Between school, two jobs, keeping Joe and George alive, and frantically trying to finish 6 costumes plus wigs and props in time for Youmacon (some friends and I are going as Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Lofa (me) and young Cross (also me) Joe and George might come along as Komui and Reever too.) I've only been able to write in between classes. And I have this thing where I can't write lemon at school. So yeah, after the con things will be back to normal and I'll have even more inspiration.

"Hey Reeeever?"

The blonde froze at Komui's tone of voice. The supervisor's arms tightened around him as he continued, "I was thinking… We're lovers now right? Shouldn't we do lover-ly things?"

"Like what?" The Aussie asked apprehensively.

"Hmmm, like cuddling on the couch after a long day of work, and eating together, and doing intimate stuff too!"

The first suggestion sounded really nice but Reever wasn't so sure about the last one. "Uh, well..."

Komui pouted.

Reever sighed, "Fine but only if you promise to behave."

"Yay!"

Xxxx

Komui went to kiss Reever. The blonde backed away, "Here? You can't be serious!"

"Then where?"

"Uh…"

Xxxx

They ended up in one of Komui's experiment rooms, mainly because no one would ever ever look for them there.

The door Komui chose opened to reveal a small sitting area, a bed, and small mountains of paperwork that the supervisor had squirreled away. Reever sighed heavily in frustration and relief. It wasn't nearly as scary as he had expected (but that didn't mean that the other rooms were even nearly this nice and non-life-threatening ).

To be continued…

A/N: One chapter left to go. I probably won't get the end up until the first week in November (until then I have crazy cosplay finishing and con going). Umm… I've finished chapters in other stories as well and Joe and George are typing them for me so if you see updates before November that's why…

Reviews are made of love!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's finally finished! I was about halfway through this when my muse decided to ignore it for months…

Komui was starting to have serious second thoughts about rushing things, but he had been in (what he assumed to be a one-sided) love with Reever for six years! The Supervisor had never been known for his patients, so it was a miracle that he had lasted for so long without using nefarious means.

If Reever wanted to stop then he would oblige. Barring that, he was determined to finally get his way.

Xxxx

Unbeknownst to the Supervisor, Reever's thoughts were running in a similar vein. The blonde had been dropping hints for years! (but in a subtle way, incase Komui wasn't interested)He'd asked him to lunch and made sure they ended up alone together quite often and still nothing. He'd finally given up hope months ago, but now…

He could see Komui's hesitation and correctly guessed it was over something stupid like scaring him away.

Reever wanted to call Komui and idiot and push him up against a wall and… well he wasn't quite sure what came after that. But his fear of rejection hadn't left him so instead he opted to blush and kiss Komui on the cheek.

He got the message.  
Xxxx

It was Reever who ended up pinned to the wall (which the blonde found more than acceptable), as Komui smashed their lips together insistently. The kiss was sloppy and harsh but amazing.

Reever sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around his boss' shoulders.

Somehow, they ended up as a tangle of limbs on the bed in the corner. Komui pulled away for a moment to study the lithe figure beneath him, to ascertain that Reever was completely sober and sane (sanity being relative, but still).

The blonde looked up at him shyly, wondering why the supervisor had stopped.

"Reever… Are you sure?"

The Aussie let out a frustrated sigh, "If you stop now I'll be forced to murder you."

Yep. Reever was Reever, and that was all the reassurance that Komui needed. He returned to his spot on the bed and began an assault on the evil clothing that had been mocking/ taunting him for so long, slowly revealing the gorgeous body beneath him. Finally, his evil foe defeated, he could at last gaze at Reever unimpeded.

"Not fair. You have to…" the blonde broke off blushing.

Komui chuckled, Reever was just so cute. He whipped off his own attire to even out the playing field, though he did not intend to play fair.

He went to reach for Reever's dripping erection but was stopped by an icy glare.

"But…"

"Later. I want… inside…" Reever broke off blushing.

Komui smirked; "You want me inside you?" he clarified.

"Yes dammit, so hurry up!"

Komui beamed at him and ran over to his coat where he retrieved a small bottle of lube. Reever would give him hell for that later.

Xxxx

Reever started wincing the second the bottle was open. Seeing the blonde's anxiety Komui bent down and kissed Reever's forehead. Although the blonde protested and told him to hurry up, Reever's arms wrapped around Komui's neck keeping him close. Komui smiled gently and rubbed his side reassuringly.

The first finger did sting, but not as bad as he thought it would. He made a little displeased sound and Komui kissed him again. The cycle repeated twice as more fingers were added. He checked to make sure that Reever was okay. He was. Komui deemed it safe to proceed, which was fortunate because he doubted he'd be able to wait much longer.

He impaled Reever to the hilt in one swift thrust causing the blonde to yelp and claw at his back. After making sure his love was okay, Komui chuckled at the adorably sexy and distracting way that Reever was blushing and writhing beneath him. He started moving slowly to ease some of the discomfort. It didn't really hurt but it was weird, well until Komui changed the angle slightly making the blonde gasp and mewl.

Komui picked up the pace, slamming into Reever's prostate over and over, felling his beloved clench around him. He kissed and sucked at the blonde's neck.

It was all too much. Reever could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't have a chance to say anything. He gasped out Komui's name.

Komui was taken off guard. He had been almost at his limit and the way Reever's muscles were spasming around him sent him over the edge as well.

Xxxx

Reever winced a little as Komui slid out and rolled off him. Blushing he buried his face in the supervisor's chest. "I love you"

"Oh Reever, I love you too."

"You're stuck with me now. Okay?"

Komui laughed. "Alright! But isn't that supposed to be my line?"

The End.

A/N: I'm 3/4ths (or more) finished with 4 more lemons, so hopefully I can get those up soon.

Reviews equal love and more Komui/Reever and Yullen smut!


End file.
